Current organic substrates are formed in a symmetric process that results in metal and dielectric layers fabricated on both sides of a core material. As layers are being fabricated, layers fabricated at the same time have the same thickness, including copper layers used to form patterned conductors. Inductors formed of copper, are inherent limiters from a power delivery perspective. Making copper lines thinner to achieve a greater inductance, also increases the resistance of the lines, further decreasing performance relative to power delivery.
One proposed solution is to utilize discrete component inductors, which will reduce dependents on thinner copper conductors. However, such discrete components will not address the ability to deliver power to other power planes in a substrate.